Evil Twins
by Angel of Time
Summary: This is will be my biggest crossover yet! seasons 1,2&3 ch 1 up-5/6/02
1. Info

center

~*~Evil Twins~*~

"We can choose our own destiny?" Rika.

"Yes" Renamon.

"Then I choose to stay and fight with you!" Rika- the song of Sakuyamon

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: this will be a tamers crossover with seasons 1&2!

Disclaimer: It's sad, I don't own digimon, any season. LoL so you cannot sue me. I'm only using them for fun in my twisted story!

Info-

This takes place after eppy 50 of season 2. They r still kids and it also takes place in the tamers world after they defeat the D-Reaper! After the last eppy so I think it will work.

Couples::

-Tai/Sora(I believe in Taiora 100%, no Sorato at all in this story!)

-Davis/Yolei (Both hardheaded, any questions? I think these 2 make a cute couple.)

-Izzy/Mimi (No comment total kawaii)

-Ken/Kari (odd eh? But they do make a great couple, both been to dark ocean and its cute.)

-Takato/Rika (100% Rikato fan!)

-Henry/Jeri (no comment)

Now some more info—

Storyline~ Evil digimon in 02 world, turns the digidestined into their evil twins (Jap names. ^_^) Sora, Ken and Mimi are the only ones not effected for some strange reason. Azulongmon sends them to get help and they end up in the tamers world. Now on with the story…

-Angel


	2. Picnic, Attack, and a Profocy

A/N:: Chapter 1 is now up and running! Kind short I know but the 2nd chapter will be longer. So R&R!

Disclaimer:: Still don't own digimon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somewhere in the Digiworld with the digidestined

It had been peaceful and the digidestined were enjoying a nice spring picnic in honor of their 1 year anniversary of defeating Malomyotismon, when an evil being appeared.

"Rahhhhh!" The dark figure shouted, "I am UltiIceDevimon (A/N: made-up mega form of IceDevimon) And were is the one with a heart of Ice.

"Listen you freak of nature, We don't know what your taking about, but you obvisouly don't know whom your dealing with!" Mimi shouted at UltiIceDevimon. "Tamers surrender or be destro.." UltiIceDevimon began but was interrupted. "UltiIceDevimon, you are not in the world of the tamers but free me and you'll have your revenge and I mine." Daemon's voice boomed out and a hologram appeared. "Daemon?!?!?" The digidestined shouted surprised. "Little boy genius your prison is quite impressive but I have some new tricks up my sleeve!" Daemon sneered. "Evil Ablaze!" He shouted his new attack as it hit the digidestined, well most of them. "Hiya!" Piximon said happily as his special bubble protected Ken, Mimi and Sora. "Oh no, TAAIIII!!!!!" Sora shouted as she saw the attack hit him and the others. "Izzy NOO!!! Yoleiii!!!!" Mimi screamed as the attack hit Izzy and Yolei(They are BBF and consider the other to be their sister) "Kari!!!! Davis!" Ken shouted as the attack engulfed her and his best friend. "Yup, Yup it's a good thing I was able to protect you three, or the world might have ended." Piximon said as he steered his bubble away to Azulongmon's cave thingy. "Why couldn't you save the others Piximon?" Sora asked the pixie type. "Because uh, Azulongmon can explain it better." Piximon replied as the arrived. "Digidestined." Azulongmon's voice boomed as he appeared. "So why are we here?" Ken asked the mega digimon. "You are here because of the prophecy." Azulongmon explained "Have a look for yourself" He said as a projection appeared.

~~~

__

Evil shall engulf most while others look to the tamed for help.

They shall need to find the tamed and partners in a different land, 

While the evil destined are at bay,

The catalyst and friends play.

The cards are the keys,

Soon the evil shall be free.

Yet the Tamed shall fall,

And powers awaken inside all.

And the Evil shall perish.

~~~

"Uh what's that mean anyway?" Mimi asked. "It means that you must travel to another world, to find the Tamed." Genni said as he walked into view. "So who are the Tamed and how do we get there?" Sora asked Genni. 

"Azulongmon?"

"Yes Genni? Is it time?"

"Yes my friend I hope you can do it."

"Children are you ready?"(Sounds like the one from Tamers right?)  
"Sure, lets go!" They shouted, preparing to travel into the unknown.

"Very well, Prepare yourselves children and good luck. You shall land in Sinjuku Park with your Digimon."

"Sinjuku Park? Where is that? Ive never heard of it before." Ken stated.

"Goodbye children and come back safely." Azulongmon said as he ignored Ken's question.

Angel: Well next time they land in Sinjuku. Sorry this chapter was short, the next one will be longer I hope.

Takato: So Do we come along in the next chapter?

Angel: Yes Takato, as well as a new OC

Henry: I know her right?

Angel: Shhh Henry don't blab that she is your………

Suzie: Henwy can I pway Pwincess Pwetty Pants with you now, you pwomised, and we could have a tea party.

Henry: O_O;;;;; SUZIE!

Angel: Well time to work on the next chapter!

~Angel "Pweeze Review!"


End file.
